It will never end
by BlackPanther85
Summary: Vegeta's past is creeping up on him. He's unable to stop the nightmares that keep replaying in his head. Can the stubborn saiyan handle it? Or will he fall apart? Will Vegeta lose all he has worked hard to achieve and fall into darkness?
1. Chapter 1: Innocence Lost

_**Innocence lost **_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Cold relentless steel keeping all prisoners at bay. No one dares to escape in fear of his or her own execution. Food and water are scarce down here and your KI is useless. All prisoners kept in a solitary cell equipped with a raggedy cot, sink, and a barely working toilet. There are no windows just you, the dark and helpless screams of those around you. **

**You are the lucky one if you get medical attention. If you are ill, it does not matter if you are not his favorite you mind as well grab your ankles and kiss your ass goodbye. Even grave injuries go unnoticed you will bleed to death long before a doctor comes to see you. Screams and cries echo loudly. The weak go mad and are eventually silenced. Frieza's trusty men keep watch teasing and beating on everyone. Zarbon and Jeice's laughs echo throughout the small hell. They taunt everyone with hopes of a sip of water, splashing the cool liquid on the burning floor but far enough where a prisoner could not reach it. **

**Both tyrants turn around and marvel at the sights in the next cell where a single dim, dirty light bulb barely lights up the cramped space. Both grin ear to ear and stare with malice at their new pray.**

"_**Look what we have here mate. I see a monkey prince." Jeice sang out **_

"_Oh how exciting. Well what do you know it's Vegeta? Down here again aren't we?" said Zarbon_

"_**Such a shame he's KI collared." Jeice laughed **_

"_Is that blood all over the floor? I wonder what happen to Frieza's favorite bitch this time."_

"_**Isn't is obvious he got his ass handed to him!"**_

**Both laughed hysterically at Vegeta's expense. His strength was depleted from the ki collar and blood loss. Vegeta has many deep gashes covering his barely clothed body. It hurt to move and breath, and he was starving like a junkyard dog. The young saiyan licked his dry lips but he couldn't produce any saliva. It was like a dessert in his mouth and a baron wasteland in his stomach. All the bones in his body felt broken, he was wishing to die right now. The misery he was feeling kept being magnified every time one of the two dick suckers open there mouths to utter threats at him.**

"_**What's wrong Vegeta not in the mood to speak or did Frieza rape the words out of ya?" Jeice sneered**_

"_I don't know why master would wanna bed something so filthy." Zarbon sneered in disgust_

"_**Eh…it don't matter…how was she by the way?" **_

"_Oh you mean the other monkey. Oh Ana Ana Ana such a hellcat. She screamed the whole time. You see Vegeta I did things to her you didn't have the guts to do. She was so warm and untouched." Zarbon recanted_

**Vegeta snarled and with sudden strength, he pulled himself against the bars and exposed his fangs. Anger shinned through the 17 year olds eyes. **

"_**How could you…hurt somebody so innocent? She never did anything to you!" Vegeta screamed**_

"_**Because she was ripe for the taking. You didn't have it in you to take her. Now she knows how it feels to be bedded by a real man not a pup. She was so innocent and pure. You know she screamed my name? She sceamed it over and over again at the top of her lungs." Zarbon said getting into Vegeta's face**_

"_**You had no right to hurt her! No fucking right!"**_

"_**By the sounds of it no ouji you wanted her didn't you?" Zarbon sneered**_

"_***Growl* Despicable low life!" Vegeta spat**_

"_**Filthy monkey…you're a fucking low life whore, who's only use is to please your master. You're nothing in this world but a bug under my boot!"**_

"_**I'd rather be all of that then a rapist…I'll murder all galaxies before I ever defile a women let alone a fucking teenage girl! You're a scumbag Zarbon…"**_

**Zarbon's eyes narrowed into slits. He gritted his teeth so hard he though they would break. Zarbon grabbed the keys from Jeice and opened up Vegeta's cell. The weakened saiyan couldn't fight him. He was dragged away by whatever was left of his clothing to a lush room. **

**He had never seen this room before. In it was the finest marvel floors and rich silk curtains. Expensive throw rugs and lavishing furniture. Zarbon dragged him into a room where he saw a figure in the light. At first, he couldn't make out who it was until Zarbon brought him closer. He gasped when he saw her. Her clothes were ripped and she was bleeding. Vegeta could see marks on her young body even full handprints marred her once flawless skin. Her lips were swollen and her faced bruised. Vegeta felt his stomach turn slightly as he realized it was Ana. She stared at him with ghostly, teary eyes. **

"_**I think you should have a go with her princeling." Zarbon said pushing Vegeta toward the bed**_

"_**NO I WILL NEVER!"**_

"_**Afraid you might enjoy it?"**_

**Vegeta ignored Zarbon and began to tend to his fellow comrade. She too had deep lacerations marring her skin. Somewhere still bleeding. **

"_**Come on monkey fuck her…**_

"_**I WILL NOT!" Vegeta shouted**_

"_**She won't say no to you. She wants you, look at her she's begging for you. Taste her. Touch her. Lose yourself in her."**_

"_**STOP...BE QUITE!"**_

"_**Why are you hesitating? Wait I know you don't know how…"**_

"_**Will you shut the fuck up?!"**_

"_**Oh poor little monkey doesn't know how to have sex…how disappointing. Hell I will never show you. You'll never bed any female anyway it would be a waste of my time and that lovely creature you just so happen to be fond of." Zarbon purred**_

"_**Rot in hell…"**_

"_**Sad, Sad waste of life. If you weren't his pet I would have put you down long ago."**_

**Zarbon walked toward the bed and grabbed Vegeta punching him square in the chest sending the prince reeling to the floor. Blood poured out of his mouth and nose. His breath caught in his throat making him dry heave but he could not vomit his stomach was empty. Zarbon went for the attack again kicking Vegeta in the ribs and head sending him into the wall. The evil alien picked him out of the wall and spat in the princelings face. He gave him one last punch to the spine before exiting the chamber in disgust.**

**When it was, clear Ana gingerly got off the bed and limped over to Vegeta. To her surprise, he was still conscious but barely. **

"**Vegeta I'm so sorry please don't leave me." Ana cried**

"_**D…do-…don't cry I'll b-b…e fine Onna." Vegeta said wiping the tears from her face**_

"**How do you do it? How you continue living like this?"**

"_***Pause*….I-I-I…don't k-k…know."**_

"**You need medical attention no ouji."**

"_**So do you Ana."**_

"**Can you walk? If so we could help, each other get to medical."**

"_**I c-c-c…can try" Said the prince struggling to stand**_

"**Come on I got you, you're alright Jon-Chi or Shrone will fix us right up." She said hopefully**


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

**Chapter 2**

_**Pain **_

**Cold sweat trickled off the saiyan prince's body as he jolted up from the bed he and his wife were sharing. Vegeta looked around the room in trying to keep his breathing in check. His heart was beating so fast it hurt as it pounded away. His sudden distress did not go unnoticed, when he turned his head he saw the blue eyes of his mate staring at him. Bulma brought her hand up his sweaty chest and stopped until she too could feel his wild heart. Vegeta flinched slightly at the warmth of her hand compared to his cold body. **

**Bulma sat up and leaned in hugging her husband as tight as she could. He was breathing so hard, he was just below hyperventilating. The blue haired beauty searched his features. He was terrified. She was not use to seeing his emotions so clear. Whatever his nightmare was, it was a dozy. **

** "Vegeta." Bulma called out softly**

** "….."**

** "Hey honey look at me. You're safe, it's me." She said grabbing his face**

**Vegeta stared at his mate. Shakily he brought his hand to her face and gently cupped her cheek. Bulma brought her face to his and nuzzled his cheek trying to comfort him. Her familiar scent filled his nostrils. She was worried about him. This fact bothered him. The saiyan prince closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths. Bulma kissed his cheek gently, then his forehead. **

** "Are you alright Geta?" Bulma said playfully**

** "Haven't I told you not to call me that?" Vegeta snarled**

** "I was just…"**

** "Don't even say you were joking! Nobody is allowed to call me that! Do you understand?!" The saiyan grounded out**

** "I'm sorry Vegeta. I really am." The blue haired women said pleading**

**The angry saiyan closed his eyes and took deep breaths in hopes of calming the raging fire burning in his stomach. His head pounded with so much force he felt dizzy. Vegeta slowly got off the bed but a wash of dizziness over took his senses. He felt the nausea building; he actually started to dry heave. **

**She was shocked by his sudden outburst. Bulma shook it off and went to comfort him but he recoiled from her touch. The frightened prince barred his fangs. The nightmare remained fresh in his mind. He no longer saw his mate. All he could see was the lavish room and blood. Puddles and puddles of crimson. Screaming Vegeta got on his knees on the carpeted floor in the bedroom. The pajama-clad prince held his head and let a series of pain-filled screams. **

** Bulma joined her lover on the rug and tried to get close to him but he was already powered up and out of control. She wanted to feel what he was feeling if just for a moment. Of course, her stubborn prince would never allow it. She only knew snippets of what his nightmares were about. He never fully shared what happen to him during his time on Frieza's ship. She felt so helpless. Tears began to flow down her soft cheeks. Bulma reached for him to try to comfort him but then she heard a voice **

** "Mom don't touch him!" Her son yelped out**

** "What am I suppose to do Trunks? Bulma said helplessly **

** "You can get hurt if you touch him. Let me get through to him." Trunks said bravely **

** "Baby you can get hurt."**

** "Yeah but I'm saiyan, I can handle it." The lavender haired boy said with confidence **

**Bulma smiled at her son. He was right he has the blood of a royal saiyan flowing through his veins. He is the son of Prince Vegeta. She watched, as Trunks got closer to his screaming father. Cautiously he touched him. His skin felt cold. It unnerved the young boy. **

** "Dad. It is me. It's Trunks, your son." The younger prince squeaked **

** "Why couldn't you just leave her alone?! She's so innocent!" Vegeta screamed out **

** "Leave who alone dad? Who are you talking to?"**

** "NO! I will not do what you did to her! I'd rather die right now!" The saiyan prince said **

** "What was done to whom?" Trunks quizzed**

** "Ana did nothing wrong. You took her as if she was a piece of meat. She was no threat to you. How could you treat her like a play thing for your own amusement?!" **

** Trunks licked his dry lips. He quivered slightly. His father was still so cold to the touch. His eyes were glazed and his stare was so far away. The young boy swallowed the knot that made its way up his throat.**

** "Who's Ana? What happen to her?"**

**Vegeta let out a primal scream. Then he let out a blood-curdling scream as if somebody had hit him. **

** "I will not surrender to you Zarbon. I will not beg you to spare my life. Fuck you and Jeice. Fuck Frieza and this whole shit box of a ship and crew."**

** "Dad, listen to me! It is me your son. Snap out of it!" Trunks begged**

** "Life's a bitch and then you die. Death is the slowest form of time. Life's a bitch and then you die. Death is the slowest form of time…." The crazed prince said rocking back and forth**

** "Vegeta. Please it is me Bulma. Come back to me and Trunks. We are not here to hurt you. Please honey." Bulma pleaded**

**Vegeta continued to rock back and forth saying the same phrase. He shivered violently as he rocked. Cold sweat dripped profusely off his face and body. His cloths were soaked. His head felt like it was about his explode and his heart was beating so fast it hurt his chest. **

**Darkness began to take over his senses. He began to welcome it. His mind became hazy and his breathing became slightly labored. Vegeta felt his eyes getting heavy and his body getting comfortably warm. To him it was a good feeling. He powered down suddenly and collapsed on the carpeted floor. This to him meant he was to sleep in peace. He was beyond exhaustion. **


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Morning

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Summer morning**_

**By morning the watch over Vegeta had stopped. He was in such a deep sleep no one knew when he would stir. Bulma on the other hand never left his side; she slept by him all night every time he moved she woke up to make sure he was all right. Bulma could not recall the last time her husband actually slept through the entire night. It was such a rarity, on most occasions he was asleep no more then 5-6 hours then he was up to deal with the day.**

**Her curious nature getting the better of her she began to touch his forehead then his neck; he was extremely hot to the touch. Sweat was pouring off his body and he shivered slightly but somehow he was still knocked out cold. She kissed his sweaty forehead and rolled out the bed gently, she walked into the bathroom and got a washcloth soaked it in water and put it on his forehead this earned her a moan from Vegeta.**

**Bulma looked at her prince expecting him to wake up. She saw his eyes flutter but he did not awaken. She heard him moan again but he was still in a deep sleep. With great care not to wake him, the blue haired women got back into bed. She grabbed the remote and turned on the ceiling fan. Bulma put her hand on his chest and began to delicately trace a scar. As she did that, she felt his body suddenly jerk. Scarred she removed her hand and looked at him. Her blue eyes met his onyx eyes. His gaze was gentle and peaceful. His olive skin was dull and his features look exhausted. **

** "Morning sleepy head." Bulma said softly **

"**What day is it?" Vegeta said tiredly **

"**It's Friday. And its 9:30am."**

"**What's the weather like?"**

"**It's sunny and warm." Bulma said confused **

**Vegeta took a deep breath and rolled over to his side. Bulma followed his gaze to the balcony doors. Smiling she gingerly got out of bed and opened the doors to let the warmth and sunshine into the room. The sun kissed his sweaty skin. He could feel the welcoming summer air breeze throughout the bedroom. Small moments like this made him happy. Being able to enjoy the sun was a luxury that was once taken away from him. He was robbed of all things innocent. However, right now at this very moment nobody could take this away from him.**

** "Are you hungry?" Bulma asked **

** "….."**

** "Vegeta?...?"**

** "…."**

** "Hello earth to Vegeta! Is there anybody in there?!" Bulma huffed**

** "What the shit Onna?!" Vegeta snarled**

** "There you are. I asked you a question genius!" Bulma countered **

**Vegeta sat up and growled. He was annoyed at his women. She was a feisty being. She confused him sometimes. Every time he thought he, had her figured out she surprises him. **

** "Well are you hungry or not?!" Bulma screeched **

** "What on god's green earth crawled into your ass?! I literally woke up 10 minutes ago and you're fucking screeching like an asshole!" The shirtless prince snarled**

**Bulma looked down at the rug. Blushing slightly the young women giggled. Vegeta was confused again. One minute she's yelling at him now she's giggling like a school child. **

** "May I ask what is so amusing?" Vegeta growled**

** "I'm sorry you're right. I have no right to yell at you. You have had a rough night. Are you hungry?" Bulma beamed**

** "I wonder if it's too late to have you put in a padded room. I'm a little hungry." He said playfully**

**Bulma huffed and stuck out her tongue. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her childish antics. At times her wondered who was the bigger child her or Trunks. It broke his brain sometimes. Maybe he is not meant to understand her. **

** "You get so lost in your own thoughts." Bulma giggled**

** "So what? At least I have thoughts to get lost in." He challenged **

** "What is that supposed to mean prince of all douche bags?" She growled**

** "Prince of all douche bags? That's the best you could come up with?" **

** "Oh you make me so mad!" Bulma huffed**

** "You make yourself mad. I have nothing to do with it. You're the one still yelling like a complete idiot." He said amused **

** "Oh you know what screw you! And you stink like a farm animal."**

**Vegeta chuckled and stopped to smell himself. She was right he did smell. He huffed at the thought of smelling like a farm animal. His body was still sweaty and the bed slightly soaked. Slowly the saiyan got out of bed. A wave of dizziness hit him but subsided quickly. **

**Bulma followed him to help him keep his balance. She knew something was off. When he quickly corrected himself, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her husband looked in the mirror and growled. He was pale and tired looking. His skin gleaming from sweat. He let out another growl and began stripping the wet clothes off. **

**Knowing that he would be fine Bulma exited the bathroom. She went downstairs to make breakfast. She knew he said he was a little hungry so she decided to make oatmeal, which was one of his favorites. **

**The warm shower felt so good to the saiyan. It was soothing and he started to feel clean and energized. He allowed the warmth to take over. Closing his eyes, he began to take in the different scents of the candles Bulma lit before leaving the bathroom. She always called them relaxation candles. Truthfully, they did what they were supposed to. Secretly he loved it when she lit them. He could also smell the oatmeal she was making. Cinnamon wafted through the air. His stomach responded with a low growl. **

**The hungry saiyan exited the shower and went back to the master bedroom. He was greeted by the smell of summer and oatmeal. Sitting on the bed in their pajamas were his wife and son waiting for him. The television was on and more candles were lit. Bulma knew he needed this. Stress free no frills relaxation. Trunks looked up at his father and smiled. **

** "Hey dad. Come join us. Mom made plenty." The young boy said patting the bed**

** "I see that." **

**Bulma served him a bowl of her yummy oatmeal. Vegeta took a bite and was instantly satisfied. This is all he wanted peace and to be cared about. **


	4. Chapter 4: Choking

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Chocking **_

It hurt to walk through the corridor. Zarbon's lavish room was the furthest from the infirmary. The hurt saiyans took breaks walking, there were no elevators and there injuries made the walk seem impossible. Ana and Vegeta found a hiding spot behind a huge plant and rested up against the wall.

The young female looked at her prince; she knew his condition was bad. During the walk, he collapsed vomited blood. She could not understand how he was surviving this long. She knew there was blood and fluid building up in his body. His gasping breathes and coughing made her cry but he wiped her tears away with the little strength he had.

Vegeta looked at Ana; he felt his blood getting hot with rage. In his eyes, she was perfect. Warm olive skin unscarred and soft. Dark and long wavy hair with dark eyes that can read through to your soul. The smell of her lavender body wash stuck to her wonderfully. Now the smell of stale blood and body fluids disgraced her body. Zarbon's stench was all over her. Vegeta dry heaved slightly before looking at Ana again. Tears were flowing from her bruised eyes. The no ouji lifted a shaky handand gently wiped the tears away. He too felt her sadness and misery but he could not cry. He was too empty to. He did not think his body nor did his mind even remember how to cry. For once, he wanted to feel something other than pain and torment. He felt so alone when it came to emotions. Staring at her only further cemented his hatred for Zarbon.

She stared back at him with tears now spilling out of her eyes. Ana sobbed into her cut up hands. She stared at him again this time watching him shiver. He was going into shock. Ana removed the remainder of her clothes and tried to wrap Vegeta in them to keep him warm. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but a wounded boy. Mentally and physically, she knew he was scarred for life.

The pain he felt was unreal. Darkness was clouding his mind and vision but he fought it. Ana was all that mattered to him right now. His body was shutting down on him but he fought that too. With his remaining strength, using the wall as leverage Vegeta stood up. Slowly he and Ana were walking until his body gave out.

She looked behind her there were puddles of his blood trailing behind him as they walked. They were half way to the infirmary when Vegeta moaned and collapsed. She knew he had nothing left. Carefully she moved his body behind another plant and sat there crying and thinking. Zarbon had ripped away her nursing jacket so any necessary equipment that she needed was no longer at her disposal. Peaking around the huge plant and swallowed a huge knot in her throat and took off running as fast as she could. What felt like forever she reached the infirmary and hugged Jon-Chi as tight as she could crying into his chest.

Jon-Chi was baffled by Ana's sudden outburst. Nevertheless, he allowed her to cry. Slowly Jon-Chi pulled her away from him, only to see blood all over his jacket. On closer examination, he was shocked by what he saw.

"What is going on? What happen to you?"

"I'll explain it to you after we get Vegeta." Ana responded

"Where is he? Is he alright Onna?"

"N…n…No he's going to die if we don't get him in here soon."

Ana ran with Jon-Chi to where she left the injured saiyan. Ana stared at him as Jon-Chi knelt down to get a closer look. Vegeta was lying in a huge puddle of his own blood and he was barely breathing. Ana grabbed Jon-Chi's flashlight, opened up one of his eyelids, and flashed the light in the saiyans eyes. Feeling the tears welling up in her eyes again, she looked at Jon-Chi and nodded in silent agreement.

Jon-Chi picked Vegeta off the floor and carried him to the infirmary. He began cutting away at his bloody scraps of clothing as Ana sought treatment with Dr. Shrone. Jon-Chi was worried the prince's injuries were extensive he was not sure how he was able to survive. Putting his disbelief aside, he began performing surgery on Vegeta. There was a lot to be done and it needed to be done otherwise he will not make it.

Dr. Shrone looked over the young nurse. She was nowhere near as bad as Vegeta but he knew something terrible has happened to her. Cautiously he cut away at her clothing. Shrone knew Ana had been raped without Ana having to tell him. She was scared and shaking every time he cut away a piece of her clothing. Shrone felt his blood boil slightly at the thought of somebody violatingsomebody so innocent and pure hearted as Ana.

"Before I continue would you like a female doctor to examine you or do you feel comfortable with me or Jon-Chi?" Dr. Shrone asked Ana

"I trust you. I…I'll be fine. Continue." Ana said slightly shaken

"Do you want me to give you a sedative or do you want to be awake?"

"Give me a sedative. All I wanna do is sleep and wake up pretending this is just a nightmare."

"Okay laddy I understand. For what it's worth I'm deeply sorry for everything that happen to you." Shrone said sadly

"Thank you."

Dr. Shrone gave Ana the sedative and watched her doze into a fitful slumber. He had to put his feelings aside and treat the young female. When he was done, he put a blanket over Ana and closed the curtain around her. She was still asleep he didn't have the heart to wake her. Dr. Shrone went over to Jon-Chi and began looking at Vegeta's charts.

"How bad is he?" Shrone asked

"He's in bad shape but I know he'll live. How's the little lady doing?" Jon-Chi said pulling out bone fragments from Vegeta's lungs

"She's doing fine now. I'm worried about her mentally though. When you're done I'll have her charts ready for you."

"Who would want to hurt her?"

"That's a question I've been asking myself all afternoon. I haven't asked her anything yet. I just wanted to treat her wounds. So if you want to ask her questions that's up to you."

"I know without a doubt Vegeta knows what happen to her. You know I haven't seen the prince in 3 months and now he's here injured. What the hell is going on around here? BothAna and Vegeta have been raped. It's sick mon just sick!" Jon-Chi said trying to keep his emotions in check

"I noticed the prince had disappeared but I thought he was on another planet or something. I feel sick inside these kids should not have to live this way."

"Trust when I say this I know how you feel. It saddens me to see this."

Several hours flew by. Jon-Chi and Dr. Shrone finished Vegeta's surgery. They moved him to a new bed next to Ana's. Both Doctor's looked at the teenagers and felt there pain instantly.


	5. Chapter 5: She's Gone

_**She's Gone**_

_**Chapter 5**_

He sat back down on the carpeted floor and groaned slightly. He brought his hands up to his eyes, began rubbing them, and let out a long sigh. He brought his hands up to the sides of his temples and began to massage them in hopes of calming the never-ending headache but it did not help. With his hands still around his head, he looked down and closed his eyes, squeezing them shut. Vegeta could feel his ears ringing they've been ringing for a couple of days now at times even his ears hurt too, today was one of them days.

Nothing he did was helping. The nightmares we driving him mad. Bulma suggested he go to the doctor but Vegeta was not remotely interested in the idea. The no ouji did not want some quack judging him. With his luck, he would be put in a straight jacket and experimented on. As his wife and son slept, the saiyan slipped quietly to the balcony and stared at the nighttime sky. The stars were bright but the prince frowned as he tried to remember where his planet once was. He was young when his planet was destroyed and he did not have time to star gaze. Disappointed he laid down in a chair and stared at the horizon. The sun was starting to rise. The sky was starting to explode with colors. To the troubled saiyan, it was a sight to see.

Vegeta closed his eyes again trying to calm the headache but he was hit with another nightmare. He was on planet Vegeta with his mother. She has taken him out of class early as she promised. The queen was beautiful. She had long flowing auburn curls. Her skin was olive tone and her eyes were as dark as the midnight sky. She walked with her young son hand in hand with elegant grace. Her purple dress accentuating her curves. Her son was dressed in his armor with the saiyan symbol on the right chest plate. His red cape no longer dragging on the floor since he had, had a growth spurt recently. The young princeling looked up at his mother. She smiled at him. He knew she loved him. Nobody can fake such a beautiful smile. Her smile was enough to cheer up the spunky prince on his worst day. They royal family continued to walk down the brightly lit corridors. They were on their way to meet up with the King. He promised both of them he would have dinner with them tonight.

Emilie and Vegeta turned the corner and were met by Zarbon and some of Frieza's men. The princeling growled and his tail bristled. Emilie looked at her son. She gave him a warning and Vegeta heeded the warning. Zarbon licked his lips and stared the queen up and down. Emilie growled and pushed Vegeta behind her to protect him.

"What do you want Zarbon?" Emilie hissed

"You lowly monkey! Who are you to talk to me in such a disgraceful manner?" The blue alien said as he smacked the queen across the face

Vegeta ran to his mother. He tried to sooth her but she pushed him away. The young boy became confused. His mother never pushed him away. Undeterred he went near her again. This time she growled at him.

"Mother all I'm trying to do is help you?" The no ouji said

"You need to go. Run baby run and do not look back. I will come get you once I am done here." The queen grounded out

"I don't run away. Father said-"

"I don't care what your father says. Do not disobey me young man. Now get out of here!"

"You might wanna obey your mother monkey prince." Zarbon mocked

"Vegeta go! Stop being so stubborn!" She snarled

The young boy was stunned. His mother the apple of his eye never sounded like this. He knew something was wrong. He did not want to leave her, especially not with Zarbon.

"Why are you just standing there? Run brat!" Emilie ordered

He looked at his mom in shock. Only his father called him brat but never his mother. The upset prince walked slowly away from his mother. His mother was focused on Zarbon so Vegeta hid behind a curtain. Zarbon approached the queen with malice.

"You smell good my queen." Zarbon sneered

"That's because I actually bathe Zarbon." She snarled

"Oh feisty. I love my women feisty."

"I can't stand the sight of you and the rest of his men. You are absolute scum."

Zarbon grabbed the queen's face and squeezed. With his other hand, he began to fondle her. Emilie squirmed under his touch. Smiling wickedly Zarbon pinned her to the wall by both her hands. She felt helpless. She wanted nothing more than to be with her king and prince but here she was trying to protect him. The girly alien began roughly kissing her neck. She trembled in disgust. With one fell swoop, her dress was in rags on the floor. He ripped the remainder of her undergarments off and drank in the sight of his conquest. Tears flowed down Emilie's face. Never in her life did she think something like this would happen to her. Especially in front her son. She was not stupid. She knew he was behind the silk curtain watching in horror. She wanted nothing more than to protect him from what he was about to see. Her thoughts became scrambled as she felt the evil alien force himself inside her. She gritted her teeth in disgust. He kept telling her to scream his name but she refused. Her once flawless skin was marred with cuts and bruises. She tasted her own blood. Every time she disobeyed, he hit her. Emilie wanted all of this to be over. She was no longer up against the wall. Zarbon had her pinned to the one flawless floor. A pool of her blood stained the linoleum tiles.

To her relief it was finally over. A shower never sounded so good right about now. Zarbon grinned from ear to ear. He began to re dress himself. The defiled queen reached for her scraps of clothing but she was kicked in the ribs. Zarbon grabbed her by her hair and look her in the face and spat.

"Useless whore what do you think you're doing?"

"I was j-j- just gonna re dress." She stuttered

"Oh no you will do no such thing. Come here monkey prince. Come see your harlot of a mother." He ordered

Vegeta poked his spikey head from behind the curtain. He snarled trying to be brave but he was scared. The young boy ran to his mother and tried to wipe away her tears. Zarbon walked over to him and kicked the young boy to the wall. Emilie stood up and punched Zarbon with all she could muster. Angrily the strange alien charged up a blast and threw it towards the queen. When the dust settled, Emilie gasped in fear. Her son took the blast for her. There he stood on shaky legs. Most of his armor decimated from the blast. Blood poured of his young body. Emilie grabbed her son close to her and began rocking him in her arms. She did not care that she was being stared at. She looked at her baby and he stared at her back. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Vegeta removed himself from her loving embrace and stood in front of Zarbon. The evil man laughed at the young boy and kicked him aside once more. Emilie tried to run to her son but was shoot down. She hit the floor gasping for breath. Blood began to flood out of her body.

"Sorry queenie you weren't even close to being the best lay I've ever had." Zarbon cackled

"You're a mon-…mon…ster. There's a special p-p-p…place in hell for yo…you." She struggled to say.

"Don't play like your innocent. You are nothing more than a filthy primate. You should not have been allowed to sire a disgusting whelp."

Zarbon spit on the dying queen and walked away. When the cost was clear, the young boy crawled to his mother. He did not have the strength to run. He reached his mother's hand and squeezed it. She returned the favor.

"Baby…L-l…l…listen to your father." Emilie stuttered

"What do you mean mother?" Said the confused prince

"I'm not going to be able to watch you grow up. You are gonna be a strong young man someday. I see great things in your future."

"Please mommy don't say that. Stay with me don't go." Vegeta begged

"I'm s-…sorry baby sweets…*cough* Tell you-…yo…your ff…father I love h…h…h…im."

"Save your strength. Please mommy." Vegeta begged

The young prince felt his mother getting cold and her grip on his tiny hand loosen. Tears flowed down her paling cheeks. Vegeta gathered his strength and kissed his mother goodbye. He watched helplessly as her life left her eyes. For the first time he watched life leave somebodies eyes. He watched her take her final breath. He watched for the rise and fall of her chest but there was not any. She was gone. He no longer felt her hand anymore. His mother, the queen, the apple of his eye was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Promises

_**Promises**_

Chapter 6

The young boy sat on the palace floor in disbelief. Tears flowed down his chubby cheeks. He was covered in blood. Not just his blood but also his mother's blood as well. Vegeta laid down and covered himself with his mother's shreds of clothing. He sobbed and sniffled uncontrollably. The heir closed his eyes and opened them again. He was hoping that his mother's death was all but a dream.

Reality hit the princeling. He felt loneliness and betrayal for the first time in his life. The loneliness hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt as if someone stomped on his tiny heart and shattered it. The pain he felt was like nothing else he ever felt. The heart broken boy closed his tearing eyes and passed out from exhaustion.

A young doctor roaming the hallway saw the young prince and picked him up off the bloody floor. The gifted doctor frowned as he read Vegeta's memories. He felt everything the princeling felt. Slowly the doctor made his way to his office and gently placed the royal boy on a bed. He tried to take away the scrap of clothing Vegeta but he was unable to. Vegeta was cuddled up with the scraps and the doctor could not rob him of the little comfort.

When Vegeta woke up, he realized he was no longer on the floor. He was in a bed but it was not his bed. The little boy's mind raced as he tried to figure out where he was. Tears flooded down his face on again. Gently the doctor approached the crying boy.

"Hello prince Vegeta." He said gently

"Www…ho…are …y-y…yo…u-u…u?" Vegeta whimpered

"My name is Dr. Jon-Shi. I found you asleep on the floor. Can you tell me in your own words what happen?"

"S-s…sh…sh…s-"

"Shhhhhh calm down little one. You know what hey let me look at your cuts and then we will get some food. How does that sound?" Jon- Shi said examining the prince

"Zarbon hurt my mother! She is gone! I could not save her! I could not say good-bye! I did not say good-bye!" Vegeta blurted out

"Vegeta your mother loved you very very much. She lives on through you. Nobody and I mean nobody can ever take that away from you."

"He took her away from me. H…h-h-h…he hurt her." He challenged

"I know and I'm deeply sorry. He had no right to take her."

"I'm alone now." Said the prince

"You're not alone. Your father is still here."

"I'm alone. My father does not want me. He wants to make Frieza happy. He doesn't care about me."

"Young mon, that's where you have it all wrong."

"I'm not wrong. I won't take it back." Vegeta said stubbornly

Vegeta recoiled away from Jon-Chi's gentle touch. His tail slightly bristled as he tried to stop crying. Jon-Chi refused to give up on the young boy. He grabbed Vegeta by the hand and continued to clean and treat his battle wounds. The young royal was now confused. Nobody ever in his short life had been so blatantly in his face. Jon-Chi challenged him. This did not scare him. Vegeta relaxed and allowed him to treat him. Jon-Chi tried to take the purple fabric from the prince again but he was unsuccessful. The dress was still soaked with the blood of the deceased queen.

"Little one. I must take take that dress from you." Jon-Chi said softly

"No! It is all that is left of her! It is all I have left of her! Do not take that away from me!"

"Vegeta please give me the dress. We will figure out something to do with it I promise."

"Promises are cheap and lies are expensive." Vegeta sneered

"I am not lying and I do not break my promises." Jon-Chi reassured

Vegeta allowed Jon-Chi to take the dress from him. The heart broken boy re dressed in the new clothes the doctor left for him. His stomach started to growl, which caught the attention of the young man. The turquoise colored alien looked at the spiky haired boy and smiled.

"So, what would you like to eat?"

"I'm not sure. My mother usually chooses." He said with his head down

"Ok. Well, you are part of her so do not be shy. What would you like to eat?"

The saiyan shuffled his small feet on the floor. His tail slightly swaying back and forth in thought. Tears began to roll down his cheeks again. He wanted to run away. His instincts were screaming at him to get away. His little eyes hurt and so did his heart.

Jon-Chi watched as the small boy began to cry again. His heart ached just seeing somebody so young hurt the way he is hurting. He did not know how to comfort him. He allowed him to cry until Vegeta ran out of tears. Vegeta hiccupped and wiped the tears away with his clean glove. Jon-Chi offered his hand to the tearful boy. He grabbed his hand and began to walk to the palace kitchen. The kitchen was massive and brightly lit. Jon-Chi led the emotional saiyan to the table and had him sit down.

"Talk to me Vegeta. What would you like to eat?" Jon-Chi spoke gently

"Who's going to cook? Mommy's gone."

"As long as you keep her memory alive she will never be gone in your heart. She loved you more then anything in this world. You were her little man and her pride and joy."

"How do you know these things?" Vegeta quizzed

"I've been with the royal family for a long time. I was there when you were born. You mother counted your teeny tiny fingers and toes obsessively. You are her perfect little angel."

"If she loved me so much then why did she leave me?"

"Believe me when I say this. Her leaving you was not her choice. She would like nothing better than to be here with you right now."

"It's all my fault. If I was stronger, she would still be here." Vegeta whispered

"Little one, you tried your hardest. You bravely fought until you could not. Fate was already written."

"When I get stronger Zarbon will pay dearly for what he has done. He will bow down to the prince of all saiyans."

"Vegeta! You will not swear revenge. You need to stay pure. Do not allow your heart to turn black."

"Zarbon's fate is written in blood. He shall perish by my hand." Vegeta growled

"Please Vegeta. I am begging you do not get corrupted. This is what your mother was protecting you from." Jon-Chi begged

"I will make him beg for his life. I will watch his life leave his soulless eyes." The young princeling snarled


	7. Chapter 7: In My Head

**Chapter 7**

_**In My Head **_

The saiyan prince woke up. The summer sun was gone rainfall took its place. The rain hit his hot skin, making him slightly shiver. Vegeta listened to the thunder in the distance. He lifted his head and closed his eyes. The sound of the thunder was chaotic just like his mind. Lightening lit up the sky and it started to pour. The troubled saiyan took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he was startled by the sudden appearance of his mother.

Bunny looked at her son in law and was surprised by his reaction. Usually he is stoic and rigid. She knew him for being stoned faced and unreadable. The blonde haired women saw lots of emotion all over his face. She can tell he was scared, sad, confused, and frightened. She knew Vegeta's mask was usually iron clad but today it crumbled. Bunny reached over to touch him but the wet saiyan backed away from her touch.

Vegeta felt his stomach sink. He could not believe what he was seeing. He shook his head but she remained. She has not aged a day. Emilie was still beautiful just how he remembered her. She was wearing the torn purple dress and her dark hair was matted with blood. Slowly the saiyan prince went to touch his mother. Mrs. Brief stood there confused. She allowed the saiyan to bring both his hands to the sides of her face. Slowly she put her hands to the sides of his face and was shocked when his memories began to flood into her head. She felt breathless by the sudden surroundings. She could see a young spiky haired boy dressed in black with an older spiky haired man also dressed in black. The young boy looked sad. Bunny could see tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. She knew something sad was about to take place. Both saiyans walked to their destination. Mrs. Brief was not too far behind. She walked into a luxurious garden. There were roses of all colors and orchids. Beautiful explosions of color all around. Gorgeous fountains and waterfalls graced the spacious yard. Bunny stopped and observed the two royals. There they stood in front of an open casket. The young prince started to sniffle louder than before. He was holding an Orchid and one purple rose. Bunny realized she was at her son in laws mothers' funeral. She felt tears splash down her face. She was heartbroken at her realization.

"I'm sorry Vegeta." Bunny Whispered

Bunny felt a presence next to her. She knew he had been next to her the whole time. The older women looked at Vegeta.

"I'm really sorry Vegeta."

"How did you get in my head?" Vegeta said softly

"I don't know. You allowed me in." Bunny said confused

"I…We need to go…"

"You don't want to stay?" The blonde women said

"No. I lived this already. I do not need to be reminded that she is gone." Vegeta said gruffly

"She was your mother wasn't she?"

"Yes. That woman was my mother. She was murdered." Vegeta confessed

"Vegeta…."

"We need to go. When you remove your hands from my face, you will be at home with me where we were last." Vegeta stated

Bunny did what Vegeta said. When she opened her eyes, she was on the balcony with him. Vegeta looked at his mother in law and sighed in relief.

"Honey your mother was beautiful. Just know she's looking at you and she's proud of you." Bunny beamed

"I'm a disgrace. Who'd want to be proud of a disgrace?"

"You have it all wrong. You are not a disgrace. When I look at you all I see is a wounded young man. My daughter loves you will all her heart. She does not see a disgrace. She sees the man she fell in love with the man she married. Bulma falls in love with you every day. You will never be a disgrace in our eyes. Trunks loves you too. He looks up to you. He wants to be you. Y-

"I don't want him to be like me. I want him to live his life unlike me. The less I am in his life the better for him. He does not need my influence. He is pure, I am not." Vegeta snarled

"Your road may have been rough in the beginning but you have come a long way. I have seen you mature right before my very eyes. I am proud of you." Bunny beamed

Vegeta was in conflict with himself. He wanted to get away but he could not. He felt trapped never before has anybody been able to invade his memories. Bunny was the first person that has ever gotten that close. Vegeta was horrified. He was uncomfortable around her. The saiyan was fighting within himself. His flight response was on over drive.

His heart was beating so fast it hurt. Vegeta felt as if his head was going to explode. His head, his ears, his neck and shoulders hurt badly. The saiyans stomach was churning violently. Mrs. Brief got closer to him and tried to put her hand on his shoulder but the saiyan backed away from her as quick as he could. The ringing in his ears intensified and the panic was setting in. Suddenly he felt breathless. He tried to get air into his lungs. However, it felt as if somebody had punched him in the stomach. As quick, as he could the prince ran to the nearest bathroom and puked.


	8. Chapter 8: Maybe Memories

Chapter 8

_**Maybe Memories**_

Bunny was so confused. His behavior had suddenly changed. She put her ear to the bathroom door and listened to the sounds of the saiyan puking. She knocked on the door hoping he would let her in. She did not hear an answer so she twisted the doorknob. To her surprise, Vegeta did not lock the door. The older female looked at her son in law sitting on the floor with his head in the toilet.

Vegeta continued to vomit violently. He felt his energy slipping with every heave. Bunny grabbed his face and put her forehead against his trying her hardest to comfort him. She could sense the hesitation thickening in the air. The scientist's wife brought her hands to the sides of Vegeta's face. In shock, she took her hands away; his skin was ice to the touch. She brought her slender fingers to his chin and looked directly in his onyx eyes. She felt him shivering and sweat poured down his pale features. She put her hands on the side of his face once more.

He sank into the pitch darkness of his mind. He saw the light at the end and continued to walk toward it. The stale stench of blood caught his nose making him want to gag. He could hear the ever-familiar cackle the closer he got it sent shivers down his spine. Vegeta kept walking until he reached the end and saw his younger self and Frieza.

"My precious little princeling how I missed you" He said touching the face of the younger Vegeta

"Don't touch me!" Vegeta warned baring his fangs

"Oh edgy aren't we I have something that'll calm your little ass down" Frieza purred

"I'm not interested in anything you havta give me!" said the bloody prince

"What young boy doesn't like gifts? Such a pity you would think you'd be more willing after everything you've been through." The tyrant said eyeing the naked half saiyan

"I was not a willing participant in your sick game. You are insane! Never in my wildest dreams have I ever though assholes like you existed it disgusts me." Vegeta spat

"Is that anyway to talk to your superior?! You better not test me monkey!" Frieza threatened

"Fuck You! You are nothing but low life scum. You are a piece of shit! A worthless piece of shit!"

"You stupid little brat!"

Frieza grabbed Vegeta roughly and punched him as hard as he could cracking the remainder of his chest plate. The young prince doubled over in pain as blood spouted from his mouth. As he tried to regain his senses Frieza kicked him in the ribs breaking the rest of his armor clean off. The saiyan hit the wall with such force he swore he heard his bones turn into brittle. When he looked up the evil tyrant was gearing up to hit him again. Frieza hit him with another bone crushing kick sending the youngster skidding across the floor.

"Are you ready to behave now my little whore?" He sneered

He could not answer. He was choking on his own blood. Frieza cackled wildly once again. He seemed to take pride in what he was doing. Vegeta struggled to stand up but his joints gave way under pressure. He heard his knees pop and the pain shoot up his spine like a wildfire in the woods.

Laughing evilly the pasty creature pulled out a syringe and stuck it into the prince. By the time he realized it, it was too late. Frieza had him again with whatever poison he put in his body the last time. He pulled out another syringe and stuck it in the prince again. Young Vegeta yelped out in surprise as he felt another needle prick.

"That's right I got you again. You are powerless again. You'll never be anything but my slave!"

Vegeta could not move his body felt paralyzed. His senses were sluggish. He felt his body begin to relax under the sedation. He started to feel cold hands around his waist again. He began to panic but his senses were too dull to get away.

The older saiyan had enough. He could no longer watch his younger self-getting violated. He did not want to relive that horrid nightmare. As fast as he could the older saiyan took off running in the opposite direction to a different light source. As he got closer, he could see and hear noise but he could not quite make out who or what it was.

Cautiously he got closer and there he saw his younger self approximately 15 years of age going through some cabinets until he found what he was looking for. The younger saiyan had found a bottle of oxycodone. He shook so much he had trouble opening the bottle. The young saiyan grabbed the nearby counter top to try to calm down the shakes. He attempted to open the bottle again but his hands were slippery with sweat. The older Ouji watched the younger one wipe his hands on his dirty clothes and this time he got the bottle open.

"Finally!" said the frustrated princeling

"No don't!" said the older saiyan

It was useless the younger one did not hear him. Vegeta took spilled several pills into his hand and popped them into his mouth swallowing them dry. He gagged at first but once they went down, he was fine. This display sickened the older saiyan. Here he was reliving the nightmare or what he did not care to remember.

The older Vegeta growled and turned away and began walking in the opposite direction. Gnawing at his cheek he nervously walked into another hellish corridor. He saw more light but this time he did not go any closer to it. Instead, the prince looked at his mother in law and growled slightly.

"You cannot keep getting into my head. I do not know how you are doing it but you really need to stop." Vegeta warned

"You're the one that keeps letting me in. I'm doing anything." Bunny said softly

"There is no way in hell that I let you in twice! I want you to stop the bullshit!" He snarled

"Well the people in hell want ice water." Bunny challenged back

"Oh cheeky aren't we?" The angry saiyan spat


End file.
